Limited Emotions
by Whip-Owl
Summary: Tom's headquarters is a little . . . empty, compared to most, and the emotions that are there have an odd way of taking care of him.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inside out. So this is one of those ideas that won't leave me alone and no one else is writing.)

"I don't care how 'safe' it is Fear, we are not putting part of our soul, in a bottle," Disgust said.

And, since Fear had a tendency not to listen, she pushed a button on the console. Voldemort would listen to her, even if Fear didn't. Fear was also the only one who still called him Tom, when she thought about it. Which was just insulting. That was a horrible name and she had worked so hard with Voldemort to get him a new one.

"Well what do you suggest then?!" Anger demanded, impatient as always.

"Uh. . ." Disgust thought fast. "Hey what about that ring?"

"Oh yeah," Fear said, smiling slightly as he remembered that existed.

"That'll work for both of you?" Anger asked.

"Yes," Fear answered.

"Much better," Disgust said at the same time.

"Then let's hurry up!" Anger shouted. He pounded a fist on the console and outside, Voldemort scowled.

"I'm out," Disgust said, and walked away.

Fear and Anger could handle making a Horcrux on their own. She'd paid attention the first time and she didn't want to again. She'd just made it harder for the other two last time anyway.

She distracted herself with a look around headquarters. It was obviously bigger than it needed to be, but they all knew there was supposed to be more than the three of them. Sadness used to be around, but Disgust hadn't seen him in a few years. Apparently he'd decided the world outside headquarters was better than in. Disgust couldn't really blame him really. They'd always tried to keep him away from the console after all.

As for Joy, well Disgust didn't think he, or she, had ever been around. The only reason Disgust knew they were supposed to have one was because the manuals said so.

"We're done!" Anger shouted.

Fear took over the console. "Did anyone see that?" he asked.

Disgust rolled her eyes at his paranoia. Then she walked back over to them.


	2. Chapter 2

(I debated whether or not to keep going with this since things will inevitably get repetitive. But it seems I can't resist the urge to write more. And screw chronological order.)  
"Oh this is terrible," Fear whimpered.

"It was your idea to kill someone," Disgust pointed out.

Anger had been all to happy to provide the how, and Disgust the who, no one liked Myrtle anyway, but Fear had started it.

"Yes but not like this!" Fear exclaimed. "Everybody knows. What if we get caught?" Then he gasped. "They're going to close down Hogwarts. We'll have to go back, well. . ."

He held a fear orb of the orphanage. Disgust made a face and took it from him. The memory turned green. That was odd, but it wasn't the first time something like that had happened.

"No, we won't," Anger said.

Disgust blinked and looked up, remembering what was going on. Anger had just pulled a light bulb from the shelf.

"Uh, what's that for?" Fear asked.

"They need to catch a monster? Easy, we frame someone," Anger explained.

He put the light bulb into place.

"Oh, good idea," Fear said with a grin.

"Looks like Voldemort thinks so too," Anger said as the light bulb screwed into place.

Disgust came over, sending the orphanage memory away on the way. She knew she couldn't do that without Voldemort thinking of the memory for a moment, but surely that couldn't do any harm.

For a moment the three of them stood there looking reasonably pleased. Then Fear frowned.

"Who are we framing?" he asked.  
"Uh. . ."

Obviously Anger hadn't thought this all the way through. Lucky for him, Disgust was fast. Honesty, she felt like the only reason they were in Slytherin sometimes, right down to the colors. Not that she'd have it any other way.

"Rubeus Hagrid," she said.

She pressed a button and a very green memory of a very huge student came down.

Anger snorted. "Well he'll be almost too easy."

"That's good, let's go," Fear urged, and the other two quickly joined him.

They couldn't very well leave Fear to frame Hagrid all by himself.

(I should really write one with Sadness in it.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Well, thanks to all who've reviewed. And favorited. And stuff. I'm not as pleased with this chapter as the last 2, but oh well it's going in anyway.)

Riddle, Disgust had called him Tom about once, stepped off the train. Disgust was still making faces at their very obviously used pair of robes, but she was trying not to touch the console.

That was why she didn't notice the castle until Fear breathed, "Woah."

Disgust looked up then. "Oh yeah. Uh. Wow."

She didn't really have anything to complain about yet, and that definitely got her away from the console. Fear was standing back too. Anger stepped forward.

"Finally!" he said, pressing various buttons. "Someplace that can keep up with us."

Various red orbs rolled in as Tom got onto a boat heading for Hogwarts. His expression . . . it reminded Disgust of when he'd been talking to Dumbledore, about how he new he was special. Anger had been responsible for that too.

For a while it stayed like that. Disgust and Fear stayed back, and Anger let his emotions roll in, although there were a few moments where Riddle didn't feel much at all.

Then, right after the houses had been explained to them, and the doors to the great hall opened, Sadness stepped up. Disgust blinked. She'd forgotten he was there. She turned to Fear and saw he had the same panicked expression she did. Sad was the last thing they wanted right now.

"It's so wonderful," Sadness sighed wistfully as he pressed a button.

Riddle's eyes watered a little, but it didn't seem very sad. Well that didn't make sense. Didn't Sadness always. . .

"Shame we'll have to leave," Sadness continued.

 _And there it is,_ Disgust thought.

Just then all the lights dimmed and a brilliant blue ball rolled in. They all knew what is was before it went to its place in the center and formed an island outside. A core memory.

Anger rounded on Sadness, glaring. "Did you really just give Tom a _sad_ core memory for this place?" he asked.

He wasn't yelling yet, but his head was smoking.

"I-I'm sorry. It was an accident. . ." Sadness stammered, backing up. "A-and you have all those memories."

He waved his hand at the red memories, the only ones on the most recent row. Disgust frowned. It really didn't look like it was Sadness' fault, if none of Anger's memories were the core one and his only one was.

"It's fine," said Disgust. This surprised Anger enough that he stopped steaming. "But you know the rules." She walked over to the console and pressed it. "No crying in front of people."

Riddle cleared his eyes and discretely as possible.

"Right, right." Sadness nodded quickly. "Sorry."

"Riddle, Tom," A professor read.

It was their turn to get sorted.

"He called us Tom," Disgust whined, and automatically pressed the console again.

Riddle made a face, but it vanished quickly, and he stepped up to be sorted.


	4. Chapter 4

Two orbs rolled into Voldemort's memory. And green one disgusted at the idea of showing remorse, and a red one angry at Harry Potter for what he'd just said.

 _Not that it matters,_ Disgust thought. _We_ can't _show remorse without Sadness._

"Do you see the looks everyone's giving us?" Fear asked in a panic, as his fingers scrambled over the console. "They'll never take us seriously again. We need the Death Eaters to take us seriously!"

Anger chuckled darkly as he joined Fear at the console. "Oh I think they will."

Disgust looked at them in disbelief. Had they really just missed an important part Disgust had noticed right away? Especially Fear. This was supposed to be a big deal for him.

"You guys," Disgust said, "If Harry destroyed all the horcruxes then we can die. It's possible."

Neither of them responded. She suspected Anger just didn't care and Fear . . . he must have been doing what he always did. Not. Listen. Anger grabbed his two favorite levers.

 _Oh boy,_ Disgust thought. She backed up, and a good thing too because with a scream Anger pulled the levers and fire burst from his head.

Outside, Voldemort cast the killing curse. And it bounced back, towards them.

"What? No! How-What?!" Fear cried, pressing buttons at random again as things started to go dark.

 _Well,_ Disgust thought in a daze, _at least I can say I told you so._


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh, Disgust, what is that?" Fear asked uncertainly, tapping her on the shoulder.

Disgust made a silent groan face and turned to see what Fear's problem was. She froze, her eyes wide, when she saw. There was a blue light in back, and someone was stepping out. A new emotion. She'd never seen one appear, but according to Fear and Anger this matched the description. A blue figure stepped out.

"Who are you?" Fear asked instantly.

"Oh, I'm Sadness," the blue emotion said glumly. It sounded kind of like a sigh actually.

"Well, nice to meet you," Disgust said with as much politeness as she could muster. It wasn't easy, so far it wasn't nice at all to have met this new emotion. "I'm Disgust. That's Fear, and that's Anger." She waved her hand over to Anger, who was currently working the console.

"Hello," Sadness said, waving his hand slightly.

From slow way he'd done it, you'd think it was the hardest thing in the world. For a moment the three just stood in silence.

"So uh . . . what do you do?" Fear asked. "You know, for Tom?"

Disgust grimaced at the name, but the other two ignored her.

"This," Sadness said.

He waddled over to the console. Anger, who hadn't been paying much attention, gave him a confused look but didn't stop him. Sadness pressed a button. Riddle's eyes watered and he started to sniff.

"Is he. . ." Disgust started.

Sadness pushed another button and Riddle actually began to wail.

"He's crying!" shouted Fear. He put his hands on his head. "Sad cries. We don't cry sadly!" he insisted, shaking Disgust.

"Ugh, get off." Disgust jerked out of his grip.

"I got this," Anger declared.

He yanked Sadness away from the console. Riddle stilled.

"Why did you do that?" Disgust asked. "We're supposed to be better than those people."

She waved her hand at the other, typically older, children in sight. They cried all the time, and the three emotions had been quite proud they hadn't.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Sadness insisted. Tears were starting to come to his eyes, but no one noticed. "I thought, no one was paying attention, and that's sad, so I thought. . ."

"Well Anger can get attention just fine," Disgust cut him off.

"Yeah!" Anger agreed, pounding his fist on the console and making his favorite levers pop up. "Like this." He gave a yell and pulled on the levers, fire coming out of his head.

Outside Riddle screamed again. But it was a more demanding, and more effective, scream than Sadness.

"I guess you're right. You do have this," Sadness accepted. Then it seemed like he was talking to himself. "This was the first thing I did, and I did it wrong. I made things worse for Tom." Disgust grimaced again. "I'm a failure at life!" Sadness wailed, and tears starting coming out like he was some sort of fountain.

Disgust made a disgusted noise and jumped back as tears hit her. She turned and saw Fear holding an umbrella. She gave him a look that was much more effective coming from Anger than herself.

* * *

"Well that was a flop," Anger said.

Sadness had gone off to his room. The other three were still sitting in the control room as Riddle fell asleep. Sadness had cried to intensely the chairs the three were sitting on were floating. Anger had made it clear there better be a way to apply that to life outside, but so far they hadn't had any luck thinking how.

"Either of you two know we were going to get him?" Anger asked.

Disgust shook her head.

"Yes," Fear replied, to her surprise. The two turned and stared at him and he wiggled uncomfortably under the attention. "It said Sadness would come in the manuals. You made me read them," he reminded Anger.

"Well then, any other emotions we need to keep a look out for?"

Fear nodded quickly. "Joy. The manual says they . . . make Tom happy," he explained, trying his best to remember if that was right.

"Oh," Disgust said. That explained a lot. "Well, that's not too bad."

"Anything's better than Sadness," Anger agreed, waving his hand at Sadness' door.

(Well that was a long one. Introducing a character, even if we know who they are, typically is long though.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disgust opened her eyes and moaned. It was so bright. Then she snapped wide awake. Bright? It was night. Riddle was supposed to be sleeping. She got up and walked out of the room and into the hall. There was light coming from the control room. She scowled and turned around. Anger had just come out too.

"Are you seeing this?" she asked him.

"Looks like Fear's pulling a late night," Anger said.

He didn't seem particularly happy about it. Neither was Disgust.

"Let's find out why," she said.

The two stalked out into the control room, where they could see Riddle was reading, and Fear was periodically pushing buttons.

"Fear! What are you doing?!" Anger shouted.

Fear didn't respond.

"Fear," Disgust said. "Earth to Fear!"

Still nothing. He could really get into his own little world when he wanted. But there was a sure fire way to bring him out.

"3 2 1 hands off the console!" the two shouted.

Fear leapt back with his hands up.

It was Anger who'd come up with that trick. He'd shouted it once when the other three were all going over board and once, and Anger carried enough of a presence they'd all jumped away and Riddle had gone all emotionless and polite in a way none of them could pull off. It was so effective they'd tried to all stay away, but that failed pretty early on. Still, anyone who shouted '3 2 1 hands off the console' could get the others off for a little.

"What are you doing?" Anger repeated impatiently.

"Reading. . ." he answered.

"In the restricted section?" Disgust questioned.

"We all know there are no good books outside it," Fear pointed out. "Especially ones about cheating death."

"Oh, so that's what this is about?" Anger asked.

"Yes," Fear answered firmly.

"Well that's great and all," Disgust said, who'd been getting closer to the console as the other two spoke. "But has it occurred to you we're losing sleep, and could get in trouble both for being here in the middle of the night and being in the restricted section if we're caught?"

Fear gave her an unimpressed look. "I'm Fear," he reminded her. "I've been keeping an eye out." He pressed a button and Riddle looked around. "As for sleep. . ." Fear did actually look a little guilty about that. "Well, if we couldn't die, would we even need to sleep?"

Disgust and Anger exchanged looks. Anger shrugged.

"I don't know," Disgust admitted. "But we're not immortal yet."

Then she pressed the console. Riddle, suddenly so done with hiding in the restricted section and making no progress, got up, put his book back, and headed out.

Fear glared at Disgust. She just shrugged

* * *

It was a few nights later Fear spoke to Disgust.

"What are you doing?" he asked, mocking Anger's tone.

Disgust turned around. Fear and Anger were there. She pressed a button to make sure Riddle kept working.

"Getting us a new name," she explained. At their skeptical looks she quickly added "Did you know the word 'Lord' is in our name?"

"Really?" asked Anger, suddenly looking a lot more interested. He scrambled over to the console to see.

"Hey! Don't take her side in this!" Fear whined. The two shot him questioning looks so he continued. "You two made me leave to library while I was learning how to save Tom's life and you're suddenly okay if you're looking for a name?"

"We're in the common room this time," Disgust pointed.

"Yeah, and we still need sleep and it'll still look weird if any of the other Slytherins come in," Fear pointed out.

"He's right Disgust," Anger allowed. "And I'm getting tired of being kept up by you two in the middle of the night."

"Alright," Disgust reluctantly walked away, but Riddle didn't stop writing.

"Uh, why aren't we leaving?" Fear asked.

Disgust turned around and smiled. "Because he's found a name."

All three of them looked. In the diary, on the page Riddle and Disgust had been trying out new names, was written the phrase 'I am Lord Voldemort.' Disgust smiled. She liked it.

Fear, apparently didn't. "Good, we can go to bed."

He pushed a button on the console. Riddle, or Voldemort now, suddenly looked up and around in concern. He'd been there a long time, he should really get some sleep. He headed for the dormitory as the emotions headed for their rooms. Disgust gave Fear a smug look as they went. She'd gotten their new name even if he tried to stop her.

Of course Fear got his revenge. He never called Voldemort anything but Tom when Disgust was around.


	7. Chapter 7

"Huh? What am I doing back in here?"

Disgust whirled around towards the back where the manuals were kept. The voice that had just spoken was so familiar, despite the fact that Disgust hadn't heard it in years. There stood Sadness, looking just as glum, if not more so, than last Disgust had seen him. And he'd just asked a good question.

"Maybe emotions are forced back in here after we die?" Disgust guessed.

"So we're dead? That's sad."

Sadness looked like he was going to start crying, but he and Disgust were both distracted by Fear's voice coming from the console.

"No! We can't be dead! This isn't happening!"

Fear tried to shake Anger, but the latter was obviously the stronger and flung Fear away.

"Guess what?" he snapped. "It is!"

Then he turned back to the console muttering about it being Harry Potter's vault and making red orbs roll in.

"I guess some things never change," Sadness moaned.

"Yeah, I guess not. . ." Disgust started.

She was going to say more, but that was when she noticed a strange new look come over Sadness. He was glaring, and looking more determined than she'd ever seen. Sadness stomped up so he was right behind Anger.

"3 2 1 hands off the console!" Sadness shouted.

Anger sprung back, hands up. Sadness lunged for the console. Anger was so shocked, partially by Sadness' reappearance, that he managed to get multiple blue self pity orbs in before Anger tried to do anything. Disgust was kind of impressed. Some things hadn't changed, but Sadness had.

Fear started to move back to the console, but Disgust grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him.

"Oh no you don't Fear," she said. "Your one job was to keep Voldemort alive. And you. Failed. We don't need your help anymore."

She turned towards the console. Anger and Sadness still seemed to be fighting for it, with blue and red balls coming out randomly and rapid fire pace.

"Make that _they_ don't need _us,_ " Disgust corrected herself.

(Okay, now I am most definitely done. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, all that stuff.)


End file.
